Mt Daml Contest
by Tootsie23101
Summary: Happy belated Contestshipping Day! This is sort of like a sequel to Fangirls are Rabid. May, Dawn, Misty, Leaf, Drew, Paul, Ash, and Gary go to Drew's family's mountain resort at Mt. Daml (Drew and May Love). Drew sets up a race to the top of the mountain, but what does he have in store at the peak? AU


"YES! YES! I WILL MARRY YOU!" I shouted to the guy kneeling in front of me. I ran up and tackled him to the ground hugging him. I had been waiting for this day my whole life!

*SPLASH!*

I woke up from my very nice dream to see that I'm soaking wet on my bed. I also see Misty holding an empty bucket. Dawn and Leaf are snickering on the bunk bed adjacent to mine.

"What was that for Misty?" I yelled at the ginger. She stood up and put her right hand on her hips and the other one was held at an angle as if she was going to start lecturing me. She snapped her fingers.

"Well, Mrs. Hayden." My face turned the darkest red imaginable. Dawn and Leaf started laughing so hard that Dawn fell off. *I can't believe she just said that!* I thought to myself.

"You should see your face!" Dawn said still laughing on the ground. She started to stop and get up. The same with Leaf. Then Leaf laid back down on the bed and proceeded with reenacting my dream.

"Oh Drew! Yes! Yes!" Leaf started to hug and kiss her pillow just as I had been doing earlier, but a little more...um...maturely.

"Give it up May, stop hiding that you love Drew, he is already your boyfriend so I don't know what else you want." Misty said to me, the bright red teen.

"Anyways...you missed breakfast so get your clothes on and get your ass outside!" Leaf said to me. I looked up and noticed that all three of them were in long pants and T-shirts, even though it was July.

"Are we *yawn* going hiking or something?" I stretched my arms to get myself fully awake.

"Well duh! Why else would I be wearing these ugly pants in mini skirt season?" Dawn complained about her pants as she showed how big the were. "If these were skinny jeans, I wouldn't be complaining though."

"When you are done changing, just meet us outside with the boys. And don't take too long!" Misty said as she and the other two rushed out to meet the boys, well Misty walked, Dawn sulked; she was still not over what Paul did right before we all left, Leaf walked out seductively, just like the normal Leaf to her boyfriend, who was never too happy to see her.

As the door to the cabin closed, I ran over and locked it just to be safe. Then I changed from my pajamas to my normal red T-shirt and navy blue cargo pants. I put on my bandana, unlocked the door and met up with the rest of my friends.

"Okay so here is what we are going to do, it's going to be a race to the top of Mt. Daml. We are going to be split into teams of two. Here are the teams: Ash and Misty," Misty took a step towards Ash while Leaf gave her a thumbs up.

"Gary and Leaf," Leaf gave her signature smirk to her boyfriend, Gary sighed. *I guess playing 'I don't like you.' is going to stop soon.* he thought to himself.

"May and I, and Paul and Dawn." Dawn and Paul quickly looked at each other than looked in the opposite direction blushing. *They are so cute when they do that!* I thought to myself.

"Okay now that we all know the teams," Drew continued. "Let the race begin!" He let Ash drag Misty up the mountain and then take a right. Leaf then walk with Gary up the mountain, but took a left, heading in the opposite direction of Ash and Misty. Dawn and Paul started to walk straight up, arguing the whole time.

"C'mon May, I know a shortcut up this mountain." He grabbed my hand and we walked around to a different side the one where everybody else started.

"Um, Drew are you sure you know where we are going?" I asked him skeptically.

"Of course May. Of course." We started to enter the forest and immediately found a trail. At least we were the only ones on a trail. I noticed he was still holding my hand and I tried to get my hand out of his grip, but his grip was too strong for me to break.

"Drew, could you stop holding my hand, it's kind of awkward." I had decided to just ask him to let go. He stopped suddenly and turned around to face me.

"Since when is it bad for a guy to hold his girlfriend's hand?" He said then continued walking

"Um, never?" I replied back half heartedly, I didn't want to admit defeat this easily.

"Well, it's making me uncomfartable, so could you stop for my sake?" I stopped this time by yanking my hand away quickly, causing my hand to become free.

"May, you do realize that this hike will probably take another hour or two, so you shouldn't start to lose it now." he kept his cool even though I could tell he was starting to lose it as well.

We started to walk in silence for awhile after that. Only stopping to talk when I was hungry.

"Drew, I'm hungry and tired, can we stop and eat?" I sat down on a rock and sighed a sigh of relief.

"May, do you see a place where I could store food?" He stopped and turned around so I could check. But I got distracted when I noticed I could see his six pack through his purple shirt.

"..." I just sat there drooling.

"May?" he walked up towards me to waved in front of my eyes.

"Huh? What?"

"You got distracted by something, if you are hungry I'll go look for some berries, so stay here and don't move a muscle." He walked away and into the woods to find some food for my never ending appetite.

Drew was taking awhile so I aimlessly started to braid my hair when I heard a rustle in the bushes.

"Drew?" I asked to the moving bush.

"RAWRRRRRRR!" An Ursaring stood out from behind the bush and stared right at me with its black and beady eyes.

"UUURRSSAARRIINNGG!" I screamed at the top of my lungs so loud that the surrounding flying Pokemon took off from the trees.

"May!? Are you okay!?" Drew came running out from behind me with empty blue stained hands.

"AHHHH!" I screamed again because he surprised me. Drew covered his ears because I was so loud.

"May, um, Calm Down! Everything will be fine!" he tried to calm me down, but the Ursaring started to come closer to us.

"DREW! DO SOMETHING!" I yelled again.

"What do I do!?" He said back.

"ANYTHING! ITS GETTING CLOSER!" He seemed frazzled so I just grabbed his hand and ran all the way up the mountain.

Once I got there I noticed everybody was already there. But Dawn and Paul.

"Where are Dawn and Paul?" Drew said as he collapsed on the ground. I noticed how tired I was too and collapsed as well.

"We have no idea." Gary said as he watched Leaf to feed Jiggly. It was obvious to me that Leaf would think of that and that they would win.

"Well I did see them arguing, but that's sort of a give in." Misty said.

"RAWRRRRRRRR!"

"AHHHH!" I screamed again and jumped into Drew's arms as the same Ursaring from before came out of the forest.

"Hahahahahahaha! I can't believe you fell for that! Even though it didn't go as planned, Paul and I make a good team." Dawn said as she hopped off of the Ursaring's back and landed neatly in a cloud of dust.

"Dawn!? I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I caught on fire and trudged over to Dawn, but Drew grabbed my collar and pulled me back to him.

"Not worth it." he said to me.

"Ursaring, return." Paul then jumped off of the Ursaring, and calling it back to its Pokeball.

"Best prank ever Troublesome." He said as he walked away from Dawn.

"MY NAME IS DAWN YOU!" She then smacked Paul on the back of the head with a paper fan.

"Well that's settled, c'mon Leaf lets go we already won." Gary said as he started to walk towards Leaf to ride on her Pidgeot the way back.

"Wait! There is still on more part to the contest!" Drew said as he took a paper from his back pocket.

"Ugh!" everybody said in unison.

"No! Trust me this is the best part! Trust me." he said the last trust me looking at me with a smug face.

"Drew, what's with that face? You are scaring me again." I said taking a step back, well maybe more then one. I was closer to the tree line, but Dawn pushed me back to my boyfriend.

"The last part is to..." He walked up to each pair and individually told them.

Ash cringed while Misty blushed, Gary face palmed while Leaf smirked again, Paul and Dawn blushed and said 'Not again!' at the same time.

Drew didn't tell me what we had to do...Ugh...

"Remember it has to be good enough to convince us it's real. And not fake! How about at least 10 seconds?" Drew said as he pointed to Ash and Misty to go first.

"Drew...why us!" Misty groaned at Drew.

"Because I told you first."

"Ah, well, what the hell." Misty said as she spun around and locked lips with Ash.

*Holy s**t no!* I mentally shouted. I was dating Drew and all, but I didn't think we were that far in our relationship to start kissing each other more than we did, which was whenever the mood was right.

Misty seemed to be okay with kissing Ash, while Ash's eyes were huge. He probably didn't think Misty would make the first move.

When they broke Ash was still a little shocked at what had happened. But seemed okay with it.

"Misty, Arcues, that was awesome!" he grabbed Misty and started to hug her.

"Ash, stop, I can't breathe." Misty said as her face turning redder by the second, I couldn't tell if it was because she was blushing cause Ash was hugging her or because Ash was suffocating her.

"Okay..." Ash let go of Misty and they both looked at Drew.

"I think that was real, what about the rest of you?"

"Yeah."

"Definetly!"

"Seen better."

"Seemed like it!"

"Um, I guess!"

"Now, Gary and Leaf, it's your turn!" Drew said again with a smug face.

"F*** you Dre-" but Gary was cut off by a very eager Leaf. Gary's eyes first widened but then closed like Leaf's, but opened again when he stopped because he came to his senses.

"It was good until you ruined it Gary!" Leaf said to her boyfriend.

"Whatever." Gary walked away while Leaf followed him telling him that they could have done much better.

"Ok that was real, any arguments? Okay Paul lets get this over with." Dawn said, but Paul was way ahead of her. I could tell that Paul was counting to 10 because his eyelid twitched every second. I counted 10 twitches then he stopped.

"FAKE!" I yelled at them when they stopped. I didn't know what I was getting into though.

"You thought that was fake May? That was my second kiss with him! Do you know how I feel right now? That was..." Paul kissed her again.

"If someone thought the kiss was fake, the pair had to do a do over. That was one of the rules." Drew whispered to me.

"Dammit." I said as I noticed Dawn and Paul had finished their third kiss. I didn't dare open my mouth that time.

"Drew can we t-" but his lips were already on mine and I couldn't help but feel like my body was melting away. My knees felt like jello as he stopped.

"talk..." I finished my sentence as I melted to the ground and felt like I was in heaven. I never want to date anybody else.

"Yes...that was soo real!"


End file.
